


University

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy tells her dad about her choice of university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University

Daisy was going through her mail. She had received a invitation from the best Universities in the country. But she had already made her decision. Daisy was 11 and already off to college. This was due to her genius level of intellect.

She entered the kitchen with the mail.

Clint saw Daisy and said, "University replies?"

Daisy nodded.

Phil said, "Made a decision yet?"

Daisy said, "Yup, I want to go to MIT. They have a good Computer Science and Engineering programme."

Clint said, "OK, good choice. When does the next semester start?"

Daisy said, "In 3 months. You both know I graduated early. So I have time."

Daisy had graduated two semesters early from school. They both were reluctant to let Daisy apply for college. Their daughter wasn't even a tennager. But she was getting bored at home and wanted to go.

Little convincing from Natasha and Melinda and a lot of puppy dog eyes later they agreed.

Their little girl was growing up.

Clint said, "Send them your acceptance."

Daisy nodded and went to her room.

Phil said, "We have to temporary transfer to Boston. There is no way she is going to live in a dorm with horny teenagers."

Clint said, "I agree. Lets talk to Fury tomorrow."

Phil nodded.

They will do anything for their daughter. Even move if needed.


End file.
